Aniju Aura
Aniju Aura is the leader of the Ivory Clan and her dragon Ember. Description Aniju is an albino with pale skin and pure white hair. She had one red eye(right) and one blue eye(left). She hails from an unknown land outside of the Viking Islands. Aniju likes scarfs and usually wears a red one around her neck. Aniju is generally nice and friendly to those she meets. She likes animals and would often go wondering around in the forest. She is skilled with a blade and has two sabers she uses to battle with that are enchanted with magical powers. Unknown to the people outside of her Clan, Aniju is not human. She is a mysterious create known simply as an Aura. She has the ability to change her form, but favorites the one she was born in, her albino form. She also can create life and worlds which is often does. She travels around the worlds from planet to planet aiding those in trouble and keeping peace, for if she doesn't evil and curruption can take hold engulf the worlds she creates and protects. If this happens then she must destroy the life on the planet, or in the region and recreate it.Aniju can also create and control light, she can make illusions. Since Aniju can change her form she sometimes she'll appear with a half animal body, her feet and arms will have claws, her left arm will be black with three big claws. This is actually Seatao, a shadowy creature that feeds off of fear. Aniju has no heart at the moment; she gave it to her lover, so her substitute heart is Gump, a dead cat that was experimented on. She’ll also have a tail that changes shape depending on what she feels like. Aniju's left ear is torn and she also can create four wings on her back from emergy that she uses to fly with. There are six tentacles on te back of her shoulders she can pull into her body. Each tentacle can have a different head or all be the same. However this form she hides from the people on the Viking World so not to frighten them. Aniju also has a nail in her head that keeps her from going berserk. History Aniju arrived on the Viking Planet several years after the events that lead to the peace between Dragons and Vikiking. She arrived near a village known as Frost Fall, more north than Berk. When asked where she came from, Aniju told them she was from across the sea and was a member of Ivory Clan, not really lying but not really telling the truth. In Frost Fall she discovered signs of inpending evil lurking. She started traveling around with her Clan and boyfriend trying to find ways to prevent the evil forces from taking over. Aniju studied the Dragon books, so as to learn how the Dragon Riders did things and found her own Dragon whom she named Ember. She ultimately met up with a group of young Vikings who's destiny was intertwine in with the dark forces seeking for total domination. Trivia *Aniju is a long-term character used inmany other fan-fiction. *Aniju and Dante's dragons were switched after they were made into canon dragon species. Originally Aniju's dragon was Smokey. Category:Dragon Riders Category:Ivory Clan members